CCS:Runaway Bride
by anime-freaksg
Summary: Based on the movie of the same title...with CCS characters (Complete!!)
1. The beginning

Card Captor Sakura: Runaway Bride by anime-freak  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the small town of Tomeda, Japan.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you should calm down."  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan, what if."  
  
"No buts, Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidouji was exasperated. This was Sakura Kinomoto's fourth wedding. Sakura had pre-wedding jitters and ran away the previous three times. "You were just talking about how great the guy was a few days ago, so just relax and go through with the wedding and you two will eventually live happily ever after, yes?"  
  
"Well.ok," Sakura reluctantly said.  
  
"So, Yamazaki. do you think that she's going to make it all the way down?" Kentaro asked. Kentaro was the second of Sakura's ex-fiancés to be abandoned at the aisle.  
  
"Well." Yamazaki started "I've asked various sources about Sakura's behavior and I have concluded that she will.ouch!"  
  
"You better not be saying anything bad about Sakura or else." Chiharu, Yamazaki's girlfriend, sternly said to him.  
  
"Ow.sure no problem." Yamazaki quickly said.  
  
Soon, the wedding guests quieted down and the wedding music came on. The church doors slowly opened as the guests and the present groom, Takuya Akinori, turned towards the bride, Sakura.  
  
"Wow, she looks.like." Takuya whispered.  
  
"An angel from heaven?" his best man, Junichi, answered.  
  
"Yeah.and you got the anti escape plans ready?"  
  
"There's no way she's gonna to get out of here single."  
  
"Good."  
  
As Sakura walked slowly down the carpeted aisle of the church, following the pace of the music. However, with her conscience filled with uneasiness she paused for a while, once again considering her decision. Nevertheless, when Tomoyo said the words "You can do it" She once again resumed her walk down the aisle, much to the relief of the many wedding guests and the groom.  
  
However, when the music stopped, Sakura breathed a "sorry" to the groom and started running away.  
  
"No! Stop her! STOP HER!"  
  
One week later in Tokyo, at the offices of Japan's leading tabloid, Japan Outlook.  
  
"You wanted to see me chief?" Li Syaoran said as he entered the chief editor's office  
  
"Uh huh.you've got a new assignment, Li." Said Mamoru Suchirou, the chief editor of Japan's number one tabloid  
  
"Where to? Local or abroad?"  
  
"Its local. This time its Tomeda."  
  
"For?"  
  
"A runaway bride."  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please R & R! 


	2. Another wedding...

CCS: Runaway Bride by Anime-freak  
  
Chapter 2  
  
E-mail: anime_freaksg@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you for all your support! Please continue to R & R!  
  
To fans: Sincere apologies to all fans for the delay. (On holiday in Malaysia.)  
  
To Shelter: Thanks for your suggestions.  
  
  
  
Previously on Runaway Bride.  
  
"You wanted to see me chief?" Li Syaoran said as he entered the chief editor's office  
  
"Uh huh.you've got a new assignment, Li." Said Mamoru Suchirou, the chief editor of Japan's number one tabloid  
  
"Where to? Local or abroad?"  
  
"Its local. This time its Tomeda."  
  
"For?"  
  
"A runaway bride."  
  
Next morning.  
  
Li Syaoran is driving down a road surrounded by forests on both sides as he recalls his conversation with the editor.  
  
1 Flashback.in editor's office.  
  
Syaoran: What?  
  
Editor: A bride.who runs away from her weddings.  
  
Syaoran: I see. Any info on her?  
  
Editor: Only personal.her name is Kinomoto Sakura, 22 years old, has an older brother, her mother died when she was born and she works as a singer/model for best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Syaoran: That's it?  
  
Editor: Well.she's walked the aisle and ran four times.that's about it.  
  
Syaoran: When you want the story?  
  
Editor: One week! So I suggest you get moving .  
  
2 Flashback End  
  
Soon, he drives into Tomeda, passing a sign saying 'Welcome to Tomeda'. He drives through town, enjoying the beautiful scenery and soon he finds himself outside The Tomeda Diner. After parking his car, he walks into the place, sits himself at the bar, and orders himself a black coffee.  
  
"Here's your black coffee. Anything else you need? "  
  
"I just came here from Tokyo and I need to know where I can find a Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
However, on hearing the name, the bartender turns nasty.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Hey.I don't want any trouble, just tell me where to find her and I'll be on my way."  
  
Suddenly, a voice comes from behind the bartender.  
  
"Touya.that's not the way to treat customers!"  
  
"But Yuki.he was trying to." Touya explained, trying to defend himself.  
  
"Touya.go fix the dishwasher." Yukito ordered.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over yet.gaki!" Touya shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Don't take it to heart, he is very protective when it comes to his sister." Yukito said.  
  
"Ah.I can see that." Syaoran said, calming down a little.  
  
"So, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here." Yukito asked.  
  
"Oh.I am from Tokyo. I am a reporter from Japan Outlook."  
  
"I see. So, what do you want to know about Sakura?"  
  
"A lot.let's start with a few simple questions." Syaoran says as he whips out his trusty tape recorder from his jacket.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's Fashion Collections.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Sakura's new fiancé, Kentaro Usui, a local Basketball star, are finalizing their wedding plans.  
  
"Ok, let's go through this one more time." Tomoyo started, "two days from now, at eight in the morning, the church will be ready to receive guest. At eight thirty, Sakura will be at the church dressing up. At nine, Kentaro should have arrived and at nine thirty, all the guests would have arrived and the wedding can start. Ok with you, Sakura?"  
  
"Ok." Sakura said reluctanatly.  
  
"Kentaro?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup!" Kentaro answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Good! Now let's look through the suits to see if anyone of you want to change. Kentaro, you first!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
While Kentaro was looking through the tuxedos, Tomoyo pulled Sakura aside.  
  
"Are you sure he's the one this time, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend concernedly.  
  
"Yes.Tomoyo.you have been asking the same question again and again." Sakura answered.  
  
"But you don't look too excited about the wedding."  
  
"It's Ok Tomoyo, I think I am just tired after the photo shoot."  
  
"Ok Sakura, just remember to take care of yourself."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Tomoyo" Sakura said as she smiled warmly to her best friend.  
  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
Next day.  
  
Li Syaoran is in his hotel room at the Tomeda Holiday Inn, talking on the phone to his boss and editor of Japan Outlook, Mamoru Suchirou.  
  
Li: Hi Boss!  
  
MS: Li! Good, I was about to call you to ask about the report.  
  
Li: It is going all right. I have interviewed several local residents and found out a lot. In fact, she is going to have a wedding tomorrow.  
  
MS: Great! So, the report will come in.  
  
Li: Tomorrow evening.  
  
MS: Right on time for Monday's issue. I am counting on you Li.  
  
Li: No problem.  
  
Wedding Day, Tomeda Church.  
  
Syaoran has discreetly slipped in to the church and is now sitting on one of the pews on the back row with some other guests. He patiently observes his surroundings and checks his notes, confirming the name of the groom. He is shaken from his thoughts as the organ begins to play and the guests start rising up from their seats. He follows suit and like everyone else, he turns towards the door, awaiting the bride's entrance.only to be entranced by the most heavenly creature he has ever seen.  
  
The bride, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Wow.she looks."  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Syaoran turns around to find the source of the mysterious voice.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Oh, I am Takuya Akinori, Sakura's fourth attempt."  
  
"Ah.I see."  
  
As Syaoran turns back towards the aisle, he sees that Sakura has reached the end of the aisle and the pastor motions to everybody to sit down. But just then, she suddenly turns and runs like crazy.  
  
"Looks like there will be a new member to the club after all."Takuya says as he shakes his head.  
  
Kentaro screams at the ushers to close the church doors, and soon Sakura is cornered. But with quick thinking, she runs towards the window, jumping through it like a gazette. Kentaro and the other guests rush to the window just in time to see Sakura jumping on to a horse and riding away.  
  
As Kentaro looks away sadly and the other guests exchange bet money, Li Syaoran calmly walks away from the chaotic scene, thinking quietly to himself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finally meet! Anything could happen.but love?! 


	3. Encounters...

Runaway Bride by Anime-freak  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note: Sakura will be a little bit OOC in this chapter.  
  
Previously on Runaway Bride  
  
As Syaoran turns back towards the aisle, he sees that Sakura has reached the end of the aisle and the pastor motions to everybody to sit down. But just then, she suddenly turns and runs like crazy.  
  
"Looks like there will be a new member to the club after all…"Takuya says as he shakes his head.  
  
Kentaro screams at the ushers to close the church doors, and soon Sakura is cornered. But with quick thinking, she runs towards the window, jumping through it like a gazette. Kentaro and the other guests rush to the window just in time to see Sakura jumping on to a horse and riding away.  
  
As Kentaro looks away sadly and the other guests exchange bet money, Li Syaoran calmly walks away from the chaotic scene, thinking quietly to himself.  
  
An hour later in the Tomeda Holiday Inn…  
  
Li Syaoran opens up his laptop and sets it up on the table. Soon, he starts typing away on it.  
  
(Laptop screen)  
  
Many people are always looking for the one. No, not the movie but the 1 person, which they would like to spend their lives with. There are many different names for that one person. Some people call him/her their soul mate; some call him/her their spouse. Nevertheless, no matter what you call him/her, the search goes on…  
  
Next Day at the Tomeda Diner…  
  
Touya Kinomoto is reading the latest issue of Japan's leading tabloid Japan Outlook.  
  
(On newspaper)  
  
…but for one woman, living in the small town of Tomeda, Japan, she has taken her search to a whole new level. Her name…  
  
Meanwhile at Tomoyo's Fashion Collections…  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is also reading Japan Outlook on her lunch break.  
  
(On newspaper)  
  
…is Sakura Kinomoto AKA the Runaway Bride.  
  
"Oh no…" Tomoyo says to herself as she hurriedly leaves her shop and rushes off to find Sakura.  
  
Later, at the Kinomoto Residence…  
  
Tomoyo has just entered the house only to find Sakura reading the story aloud.  
  
"…What is interesting about her is that she likes to abandon her men at the altar on the wedding day. She has already done this five times in a row and from what I can see, she feels totally no remorse." Sakura reads from the newspaper.  
  
"I see that you have already found out about the newspaper report…" Tomoyo starts.  
  
"Oh yes I have. And I need to go out for a walk…" Sakura announces to Tomoyo as she fakes a smile and walks out of the door, leaving Tomoyo behind looking on worriedly.  
  
An hour later in the Tomeda Holiday Inn…  
  
Sakura walks into the inn, looking slightly agitated. She turns towards the front desk only to see the manager sleeping on the job.  
  
"Hey! Wake up! Is the reporter guy here?" Sakura says, waking him up from his stupor.  
  
"He's at the diner having breakfast. Why?"  
  
"I want the keys to his room." Sakura demands.  
  
"Sure! Third floor." the manager says, handing her the keys.  
  
Moments later…  
  
Sakura walks towards his room while looking around, making sure no one sees her. Soon she quietly enters his room and starts going through Syaoran's belongings.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Syaoran is approaching the room; unaware that Sakura is inside.  
  
Syaoran's room…  
  
Sakura is going through the files in Syaoran's laptop when the sound of the door opening makes her jump. She hurriedly grabs the laptop and quickly locks herself in the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran enters the room to find that most of his belongings and his laptop is missing. It is then when he hears the sound of the bathroom door locking. Syaoran rushes to the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on out! I know you're in there!" Syaoran shouts while banging on the bathroom door. But it is to no avail as Sakura makes her way out of the room through the window. Syaoran slams his body against the bathroom door and soon makes his way through. He rushes to the window.  
  
"You're not gonna get away with this Sakura!" Syaoran shouts after her.  
  
"Come and get me!" Sakura shouts back, sticking her tongue out at him while running away with the laptop.  
  
Next Day…  
  
Syaoran is still sleeping in bed as the digital alarm clock starts its incessant beeping. He slowly blinks awake and is about to get up when Sakura switches off the alarm. Syaoran turns around to come face to face with his nemesis.  
  
"A very good morning to you, Mister Li" Sakura says while smiling evilly at him.  
  
Syaoran despite this early morning surprise, becomes fully awake.  
  
"I don't suppose that the hotel clerk is one of your many admirers." Syaoran says sarcastically.  
  
"Just how do I do that? I am not that beautiful you know."  
  
Syaoran just stares at her with that "as if" look but his attention soon turns towards the two cups of coffee she is holding.  
  
"Coffee, now."  
  
"Sure." she said, passing the coffee to him. "Anyway, I've come here to return you your laptop and to inform you that your entire article was distorted, ungrounded and full of trash."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Since I need to get back my good reputation among the general public, I am going to give you a one on one interview with me, what do you think?" Sakura said.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You could get great money from it."  
  
Syaoran knows this is right and reluctantly agrees to Sakura's request.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
Syaoran now in a tee shirt and pants is jogging next to Sakura, who is on her bicycle, which is in a bright pink color with her name stenciled on it. Soon, Sakura parks her bike and they both enter Sakura's house.  
  
In Sakura's house…  
  
Sakura leads Syaoran to her room and soon shows Syaoran her various engagement rings, which is neatly displayed in one corner of the room.  
  
"This belongs to Fujiki. He was an actor then and he proposed to me when I was watching one of his plays."  
  
Syaoran just nods his head, signaling for Sakura to continue. Sakura picks up another one.  
  
"This belongs to Keitaro. He proposed at the diner…right in front of my brother. My brother nearly beat the hell out of him." Sakura says, sighing.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Mitsui also asked at the diner while Takuya came to my house. Kentaro however was different."  
  
"In what way?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"He proposed to me right in front of hundreds of fans at a basketball game." Sakura said, her eyes lighting up, remembering what happened that night, "It was so romantic."  
  
Syaoran sighs and presses the rewind button of his tape recorder in his pocket.  
  
That night in Syaoran's hotel room…  
  
Syaoran is on the phone with his boss, the editor of Japan's number one tabloid, Mamoru Suchirou.  
  
MS: Li, what is this about wanting to stay in Tomeda a little longer?  
  
Li: I am planning to do a follow-up on the Sakura story.  
  
MS: Nonsense! You either come back to Tokyo or you go on personal, no pay leave, understand?  
  
Li: Sir, just let me do the follow-up…  
  
MS: You want to do the follow up, fine. Just be back by 2pm tomorrow in the office or you're on leave with no pay, ok?  
  
Li: Alright. In that case sir, I am applying for a two week leave…  
  
Two days later…  
  
Sakura, having agreed to model some of Tomoyo's new creations, enters the boutique with Syaoran. Tomoyo, who is eagerly awaiting Sakura's arrival, greets the pair warmly.  
  
"Sakura, you're here. That's great." Tomoyo enthusiastically exclaims and turns to Syaoran, "And you are…"  
  
"Oh, my name is Li Syaoran, you must be Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Yes…hey aren't you the…" Tomoyo says, suddenly realizing Syaoran's true identity.  
  
"Yes, I am the reporter who wrote the article about Sakura." Syaoran answers Tomoyo calmly.  
  
Tomoyo quickly turns to Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure its okay to have him here?" Tomoyo whispers to Sakura.  
  
"No problem. He owes me a favor…uh…kind of." Sakura says, shrugging off the question.  
  
Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo go to the changing room and Syaoran sits down on the chair and starts reading the newspaper. Moments later, the pair come out of the changing room.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
Syaoran looks up from the newspaper he is reading to see a very ravishing Sakura, wearing a blue evening dress, showing her perfect figure.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Well…um…its not bad…" says Syaoran, who is struggling to hide the blush creeping up on his face.  
  
"Not bad? You're reading the newspaper upside down. Its got to be better than 'Not bad'" Sakura answers. Unknown to them, Tomoyo is recording the short exchange on her camera.  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are walking together, in Penguin Park, enjoying the sunset. Today will be Syaoran's last day in Tomeda before returning to Tokyo. Both Syaoran and Sakura had fallen in love with each other but neither of them was willing to approach the subject. As they continued walking, Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"Nice sunset, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura was shook out of her thoughts. "Yeah…"  
  
"You know…I had a great time here Sakura, Thank you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah…but…"  
  
"Sakura listen…" Syaoran interrupted. "I have something to say…"  
  
"I have something to say too…"  
  
"Please Sakura…listen to me first…"Syaoran pleaded as Sakura nodded. "…I know you may not have the same feeling…but I love you…"  
  
Sakura could only stand there in shock.  
  
"…and just in case I don't see you again…"Syaoran paused as he knelt down and took out a ring. "…will you grant me the honor of being your husband?"  
  
As Sakura stood there, she thought about the time she spent time with Syaoran.  
  
"I…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ha ha…cliffhanger! Sorry about the time it took me to finish this chapter. This is a sincere apology to all my fans.  
  
Next chapter: What is Sakura's answer? Stay tuned to find out! 


	4. True love at last?

Runaway Bride by Anime-freak  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Previously on Runaway Bride…  
  
"Sakura listen…" Syaoran interrupted. "I have something to say…"  
  
"I have something to say too…"  
  
"Please Sakura…listen to me first…"Syaoran pleaded as Sakura nodded. "…I know you may not have the same feeling…but I love you…"  
  
Sakura could only stand there in shock.  
  
"…and just in case I don't see you again…"Syaoran paused as he knelt down and took out a ring. "…will you grant me the honor of being your husband?"  
  
As Sakura stood there, she thought about the time she spent time with Syaoran.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Say 'yes'!" Syaoran said, still on his knees.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura giggled and started pulling him up. Syaoran stood up, confused at her reaction. Then, Sakura hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran…all I have to say is that I love you too and I would be glad to be your wife…" Sakura whispered into his ear.  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a moment, startled at her revalation. But he smiled and they kissed lovingly, still holding on tightly to each other.  
  
Next day, Japan Outlook editor's office, Tokyo…  
  
Mamoru Suchirou was quietly enjoying his lunch when his secretary opened the door.  
  
"Line four…Li wants to speak to you, he says its urgent." The secretary informed him before closing the door. Sighing, he put his lunch aside and picked up the phone.  
  
MS: What now, Li? You were supposed to be back here two hours ago.  
  
Li: Sorry, sir…I will be delayed for awhile…  
  
MS: How long?  
  
Li: A week…  
  
MS: What! You better have a good explanation for this…  
  
Li: Well sir…I am actually getting married…  
  
MS: Well…this is kind of a surprise Li…who is the lucky girl may I ask?  
  
Li: Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
MS: (pause)…  
  
Li: Sir…  
  
MS: You mean Sakura Kinomoto, right? The one in your article…  
  
Li: Yes, sir! And I would like to be at my wedding in one weeks time…  
  
Several hours later, Daidouji Fashion Collections…  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were Tomoyo's shop at the pretense of choosing their wedding suit and gown. At first, things were going quite well, however now Tomoyo was now distracted by the pair who were know kissing each other, oblivious to everything around them, including Chiharu, who had just entered the shop.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise…" Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Uh huh. And you know…" Tomoyo whispered back, "…I've never seen Sakura so happy before in my life…"  
  
"You're right. Maybe this time…Sakura will find happiness." Chiharu said.  
  
Tomoyo just nodded her head as she made her way to the two lovers.  
  
"Ahem! Do you guys need a room or something?" she said loudly, interrupting them.  
  
Reluctantly, the pair separated from each other's embrace and blushed, smiling at each other.  
  
"Now then, if you will make your way to the wedding gown section…" Tomoyo said as she pushed the pair from behind.  
  
Chiharu smiled warmly at them as she started reading the day's newspaper.  
  
One week later, wedding day at the local church…  
  
A large number of people are outside the church, including various newspaper journalist and television reporters. Many of them are talking excitedly about the wedding. One of the television reporter's is talking into one of those television cameras.  
  
TV Reporter: Welcome to the town of Tomeda, Japan, where we are about to witness the wedding of Sakura Kinomoto, the famous runaway bride and Li Syaoran, a journalist with Japan Outlook. Will the couple find happiness or will Li Syaoran be another victim of the runaway bride…  
  
In a trailer outside the church…  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu are busily helping Sakura with her make up while she anxiously looks outside the window.  
  
"I don't think he's going to show…" Sakura said sadly as she turns to Tomoyo.  
  
"Nonsense…he's definitely going to show up." Tomoyo said confidently.  
  
"That's right and right now you should be thinking about putting on your wedding dress…" Chiharu said to Sakura, when suddenly there was a commotion at the church. Then, Chiharu curiously looked and suddenly shouted, "He's here! Syaoran is here!"  
  
Tomoyo turned her view towards Sakura, who was looking like she was going to hyperventilate.  
  
"Sakura, calm down…relax, breath in and out…" Tomoyo said, trying to calm down Sakura who was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Come on…lets get the gown on…"  
  
Meanwhile, on the church driveway…  
  
Syaoran has driven up to the church steps and various guests peer in through the car windows and wave at him. As soon as he opened the car doors, television cameras and newspaper reporters surround him. As Syaoran is bombarded with questions from the media, he quickly charged up the stairs of the church. On entering the church, he gulped nervously as he saw Touya walk up to him menacingly.  
  
"So…who would have known…" Touya said in a sarcastic manner as he shakes his head in disappointment, "…that you would have fallen in love with my sister…"  
  
"Well…" Syaoran started, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You better not hurt my sister…or else…" threatened Touya.  
  
"You shouldn't threaten the poor guy like that…" Yukito said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "…come on, Touya. You're supposed to be entertaining the guest…" Yukito started pushing Touya out to the church lawn.  
  
When Yukito finally managed to get Touya out of the church, he said to Syaoran, "You shouldn't mind him. He's just very protective of his sister. You know, after their mother's death…Anyway, I am sure you'll take good care of Sakura." Yukito smiled warmly at Syaoran before going out of the church.  
  
A few minutes later, Syaoran's boss, Mamoru Suchirou entered the church after signing the guest book. On spotting him, Syaoran immediately pulled him aside. Just as Mamoru is about to greet him, Syaoran interrupts.  
  
"I've got a little problem…" Syaoran said.  
  
"What problem?" questioned Mamoru.  
  
"Well…we're friends right?"  
  
"Of course, but…"  
  
"Alright then. You can be my best man." Syaoran said unexpectedly.  
  
Mamoru was about to argue but Syaoran started pushing him towards the pastor.  
  
"It's my wedding, so just help me out a little bit, alright? The pastor there will tell you what to do…" Syaoran said, silencing any excuse that he was going to give.  
  
Moments later in the chapel…  
  
Syaoran and the best man, Mamoru, are standing at the front of the chapel, waiting patiently at the front for the wedding to begin when Mamoru let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked Mamoru.  
  
"I have no idea what I am doing…"  
  
"Well, you're supposed to…oh yeah, the ring…" Syaoran said as he quickly passed the ring to Mamoru.  
  
Meanwhile in the trailer…  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu were putting the final touches on Sakura when Yamazaki and Sakura's father, Fujitaka entered the trailer.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura! I am very sure he's the one for you." Yamazaki said before kissing Chiharu on the cheek and leaving. Fujitaka steps towards Sakura.  
  
"Remember, no matter what your decision is, I am with you all the way…" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
Then, Tomoyo closed the make-up kit.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura." Chiharu enthusiastically said.  
  
"No wasting time. Let's just get there." Sakura said confidently as Chiharu and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
In the Chapel…  
  
The organist, Yamazaki, starts playing while the various guest look on. Just then, Chiharu and Tomoyo entered the church with an air of confidence. They quickly make their way to the front of the aisle. Tomoyo gives Syaoran an encouraging two thumbs up.  
  
Then, the door opens to reveal a very ravishing Sakura in a beautiful wedding dress (designed by Tomoyo, of course). The guests stood up as Sakura entered the chapel with a smile on her face. Sakura confidently takes step after step towards Syaoran, who is smiling happily at her.  
  
Suddenly Sakura stops, as if reconsidering her decision. However, Syaoran looked into her eyes, urging her to come forward and Sakura resumed her walk, much to the relief of everyone in the church.  
  
As Sakura finally made her way next to Syaoran, the pastor gestures to the guest to sit down.  
  
Then Syaoran coughs. Sakura looked downwards and suddenly bolted towards the doors. For a moment, Syaoran stood there dazed. However, he sprung into action and started chasing her while shouting for the doors to closed. Sakura quickly jumped over the church pews and made her way down to the basement of the church and Syaoran hurried after her.  
  
By the time Syaoran gotten down to the basement, Sakura was already climbing out of the window onto the driveway. As Syaoran quickly climbed out of the window, Sakura climbed onto a UPS truck that is just leaving. As the truck started to drive away, he chased after her.  
  
"Sakura!" he called out desperately, still clinging onto the hope that she will come back.  
  
Sakura looks back at Syaoran, seemingly regretful of what she is doing, then she goes into the truck as it turns a corner and disappears. Syaoran stops running and stares ahead sadly as the media and the townspeople surround Syaoran…  
  
TBC…  
  
Thank you all for waiting! Please continue to R&R!  
  
Finale Preview: What will happen to the pair now? Will they ever find happiness? Stay tuned for Chapter 5! 


	5. The conclusion...

Runaway Bride by Anime-freak  
  
Chapter 5 - The Conclusion...  
  
Previously on Runaway Bride...  
  
"Sakura!" he called out desperately, still clinging onto the hope that she will come back.  
  
Sakura looks back at Syaoran, seemingly regretful of what she is doing, then she goes into the truck as it turns a corner and disappears. Syaoran stops running and stares ahead sadly as the media and the townspeople surround Syaoran...  
  
Next Day...  
  
The media had gotten hold of the news and soon it was all over news. Headlines like `Runaway bride strikes again!' and `Sakura runs again!' fill the front page of newspapers.  
  
For several days, the split had become the talk of the town but soon it was replaced by the latest news on the Osama trial.  
  
3 weeks later...  
  
Sakura has come back to Tomeda and everything has gone back to how it was before, well nearly everything.  
  
Daidouji Fashion collections...  
  
After a long day of photo shoots, Sakura sat down on to the sofa and started drinking some of Tomoyo's home made tea. Tomoyo approached Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? I am closing..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh...don't worry about me...leave the keys here, I'll help you close up." She said as she started changing into her rollerblades..  
  
For a while, there was an awkward between the both of them as Tomoyo looked at Sakura concernedly. Then, Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Actually..." Tomoyo started, "I think it was..."  
  
"A mistake?" Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Well...yes...kind of...you know that time you came in to try the gown...it was the first time I saw you so happy around a guy other than your dad and brother." Tomoyo said as she stood up and handed the boutique keys to Sakura. Then she left, leaving Sakura alone in the shop.  
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling, as she got lost in thought.  
  
Syaoran's apartment, Tokyo...  
  
Syaoran walked up to his apartment door and opened it. He tossed his mail onto the coffee table and without taking off his coat; he grabs a beer and starts drinking. As he drank, all he could do was stare into space, thinking.  
  
Tomeda, another day...  
  
Sakura sat down onto one of the seats at the Tomeda diner and so does Takuya Akinori, ex-fiancé number 4.  
  
"So...you wanted to talk about something..." Takuya said, eager to get a conversation going.  
  
"Well...actually...its about..." Sakura said, not knowing how to start.  
  
"Its about that Syaoran guy, isn't it?" Takuya paused for awhile, looking at Sakura before continuing, "You know, when I first saw you, I fell in love with you and I still am till now. Even when you broke my heart, I have not given up on love yet." He stood up, beginning to leave, "And neither should you..." Takuya said and smiled warmly at Sakura before leaving.  
  
Sakura smiled back and soon left the diner with a new aim.  
  
Streets of Tokyo, a few days later...  
  
Syaoran was walking home from work, trying to get his mind off certain recent events. Just then, he passed by a newsstand. He glances through the magazine selection before picking up a copy of a fashion magazine with Sakura on the front cover. Soon, he puts the magazine down as memories of their time together flash through his mind. Soon, Syaoran crossed the road and went into his apartment building.  
  
Syaoran's apartment...  
  
Syaoran opened the door to his apartment and switched the lights on. As he opened the wardrobe to hang his coat, he turned around and was shocked to find Sakura sitting on his sofa, reading one of his magazines.  
  
"Hello, you're back." Sakura said while Syaoran just stared at her as he closed the wardrobe.  
  
"Wait...don't tell me...my doorman is one of your many admirers..." Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura just smiled nervously as she said, "Well...its okay that I am here right?"  
  
"Well...its not that I have much choice in the matter do I..." Syaoran said reluctantly as he went into the kitchen to get some drinks.  
  
"Ok...look Syaoran...I don't blame you for being mad at me..." Sakura started but saw Syaoran's scowl. Obviously to him, the word `mad' was an understatement.  
  
"Or...furious...angry...or what about irate? How's that?"  
  
"Well...actually I prefer the word `livid'...so why are you here, on a modeling job?" Syaoran said as he passed her some orange juice.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you..."  
  
"About what? You running away and leaving me at the altar?" Syaoran said angrily at her.  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"Does it matter now?"  
  
"It does...when I was walking down the aisle, I realized that I was walking towards somebody I didn't really know...all I wanted to do was to find happiness...but I was scared...of what would happen in the future...would you still love me in the future...would I really find happiness in the person I am marrying..." Sakura explained as she walked toward Syaoran. All he did was stare at her.  
  
"And I would like you to keep something for me..." Sakura added as she fished out a box. Syaoran opened it.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"It's my running shoes, I am turning them in to you..." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"It's starting to get real serious..." Syaoran said disbelievingly.  
  
"And there's more...if you would just sit down...' Sakura said as she pushes Syaoran down onto the sofa. She then took out a ring and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"No way..." Syaoran said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know." Sakura said, grinning, "You'll never see me do this again. Keep your eyes open."  
  
"I guarantee that we'll have tough times. I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart, you are the only one for me. I love you, Li Syaoran. Will you marry me?" Sakura asked, looking deeply into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"That's a pretty good speech." Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
"I borrowed it from a movie..." Sakura said, smiling back at him.  
  
They both quickly stood up. Syaoran motioned Sakura to stay where she was as he went inside and turns on the radio. He returned to where Sakura was standing and took her hand.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Syaoran cheekily asked.  
  
"Of course..." Sakura answered as they started dancing through the night...  
  
Several days later...  
  
A breeze started blowing through the field as Sakura and Syaoran, in wedding attire are getting married by a pastor. Sakura walked down the aisle as Syaoran and the pastor wait patiently. After saying their vows, the two lovers passionately kiss each other as sounds of an applause rise up from the twenty or so guests. Among them were Tomoyo, Sakura's father, the ex-fiancé's and the rest of Sakura's family and friends.  
  
They finally break the kiss and Syaoran start leading her to two horses. The pair gets onto their horses and start riding off to the sunset. Sakura throws her bouquet and it floats into the air...  
  
Epilogue - About one year later...  
  
"Syaolong...come here..."  
  
Sakura picked up her ten month old son from the ground. Once again, she was in church for a wedding. As she carried him, a voice called her from behind.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
It was Syaoran. He walked toward her and kissed her on the cheek, then turned his attention on the baby.  
  
"How's the little baby..."he turned to Sakura, "I'll check up on the groom..."  
  
"Then I'll check up on the bride..." Sakura said happily as they kissed once again and turned their separate ways.  
  
In the trailer outside the church...  
  
Sakura entered the trailer, carrying the baby. The bride already in her wedding gown was nervously staring at herself in the mirror as Sakura put her baby into the cot.  
  
"I am worried, Sakura...do I look okay...will he find me ugly?"  
  
"You shouldn't worry to much...you know he loves you..."Sakura said, trying to comfort her, as she started to put the finishing touches on the make-up.  
  
"You of all people should know I pay a lot of attention to detail..."  
  
"Tomoyo...just relax...it's all going to be over in a few moments time and you will live happily ever after...MARRIED, alright?" Sakura said confidently.  
  
All Tomoyo could do was stare at herself in the mirror.  
  
In the chapel...  
  
Syaoran, now the best man was standing next to the groom at the front of the chapel.  
  
"You got the ring?" the groom asked Syaoran.  
  
"Of course, Eriol...you shouldn't worry too much, you're beginning to sound like my wife when she was pregnant..."  
  
"Come on, don't compare me with your wife alright?" Eriol said exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay...fine, I won't compare you with anybody..."  
  
"Well...uh...any tips?"  
  
"Tips...uh..."  
  
Then, Yamazaki started to walk towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi, Yamazaki! So...how's married life?" Syaoran asked cheekily.  
  
"It's great...you know I was so worried that Chiharu would say no when I proposed to her, but hey...now I am happily married!" Yamazaki answered cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran laughed happily with Yamazaki but soon turned his attention to Eriol.  
  
"Well Eriol...you have two successful marriages right here...so I'm sure you have no problem, yeah?" Syaoran said happily.  
  
Soon, Chiharu approached the group.  
  
"Guys, I got the all clear to start the wedding."  
  
"Alright...places people!" Syaoran called out as people moved into position and the guest started to sit down. Sakura quickly walked down the aisle and gave Syaoran a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to Chiharu on the front row.  
  
Yamazaki then started playing the organ and then the doors opened as a beautiful Tomoyo entered the chapel. All the guests stood up. Tomoyo started walking down the aisle confidently, all the while looking at Eriol. However, she suddenly stopped, looking down nervously on the red carpet. Losing her nerve, she threw the bouquet up in to the air and ran out of the church.  
  
Eriol then started chasing her, running as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
END  
  
It's finally finished! I found it quite fitting to end the story with another wedding, hope you guys like it! Please R&R!  
  
PS to shelter: I'll come up with an original story soon...I promise! 


End file.
